Alucinações
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Pois ele ainda podia sentir o gosto do veneno em seus lábios" .:Slash:.


**Título**: Alucinações

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Lady Murder**  
**

**Ship:** BB/Matt

**Gênero:** Suspense/ Slash

Presente para a Yonamine :**3**

**Classificação:** T

**Disclaimer:** Death Note® de Tsugume Ohba. Beyond Birthday® Ishin Nishio.

* * *

"_Os sonhos têm um preço. Há sonhos caros e outros baratos, mas todos os sonhos têm um preço."_

-

Era final de tarde, o sol praticamente já havia se posto e Matt andava pelos corredores do orfanato Wammy, eles estavam vazios. Se não fosse ele ali, segurando o seu game desligado enquanto brincava com um cigarro apagado entre os dedos, fosse qualquer outra pessoa mais fraca, estaria com medo. Não que o local fosse realmente assustador, mas os devaneios na cabeça ruiva é que eram demasiado aterrorizantes.

Matt se perguntava o motivo de se impressionar tanto com uma simples estória. Não! Não era uma simples estória. Eram arquivos que Mello agora se dera ao trabalho de unir. Arquivos sobre Beyond Birthday. Um dos mais importantes casos que L desvendou.

Seu amigo estava reunindo informações do assassino em série desde que o caso Kira teve o seu auge (e que ainda estava tendo).

Mas por que ele tinha que ficar pensando nisso? Por que lhe atraía tanto? Por que ele ficava horas pensando naquela figura macabra?

Mail já tinha visto L algumas vezes no orfanato, raras vezes, mas já tinha o visto. E raciocinava como BB poderia ser. Se ele era uma cópia do detetive, deveria muito se parecer com ele, mas, claro, o assassino tinha sua peculiaridade. Os olhos vermelhos, mas não de um rubro qualquer. Jeevas o imaginava como sangue, aquele líquido que circula nas veias e artérias de suas vítimas. A cor da mácula mortal. _**Infâmia**__ que ele queria provar_.

Aquilo já estava atravessando a barreira do absurdo.

Vagava sozinho pelos corredores, jardim e pensava estar sendo observado, o peso se íris sob suas costas. _Íris_ rubras, _íris_ de sangue, _íris_ de B.

Ele tinha vislumbres de uma figura alta, branca e cabelos negros lhe espreitando. Podia sentir o cheiro adocicado de geléia. Suas alucinações aumentavam a cada dia e ele ávido queria mais, saber de tudo. Nunca foi fã de leitura, mas não poderia ficar sem saber mais de B, seu novo vício, **sua nova desgraça**.

Ia dormir e aqueles olhos lhe sobrevinham quando suas pálpebras se fechavam e em vão ele tentava buscar seu sono. Mas certa noite; enquanto Mello ficava na biblioteca até tarde, pesquisando mais daquilo, afundado em seu chocolate; o ruivo conseguiu pegar no sono.

Não chamaria aquilo de adormecer, era mais um estado de subconsciência letárgica, onde ele não sabia se estava acordado ou não, um torpor conturbado e cheio de imagens. Pessoas mortas, os corpos jogados sem vida no chão, o sangue lhes escorrendo, alcançando todos os cantos que ainda não estavam manchados, uma faca e... B. Sua obsessão. Ele estava chegando perto, lhe sorria um sorriso débil e assustador, mas que o ruivo gostava e queria ver mais daquilo, vê-lo sorrindo. Mesmo que fosse à custa de várias vidas. Beyond lhe estendia a mão e Matt prontamente erguia o seu braço para tocar naqueles dedos finos, longos, sujos de doce e de vidas alheias. Mas não importava, ele estava ali _por ele_.

**-x-**

Jeevas acordou meio atordoado. A janela de seu quarto estava aberta e ele via poucas coisas na penumbra. Olhou o relógio na parede que era clareado pela luz da rua. Três da madrugada. Chamam esse horário de 'hora diabólica', mas eram apenas lendas. Apenas isso. Ou não. Olhou a cama ao lado, ainda estava vazia. Será que Mello tinha resolvido voltar só de manhã? Ou será que ele estava no banheiro?

"Mello?" – Resolveu chamar.

"Ele não está." – Uma voz pausada e firme soou em seu ouvido, olhou para a direção do ruído e viu uma sombra alta, meio disforme, mas a única coisa que lhe chamava atenção era um brilho avermelhado dos olhos do homem.

Mail sorriu inconscientemente. Ele não saberia dizer se foi por ser um gesto automático ou aquele sinal que o corpo emite quando se está nervoso demais, mas recompôs-se e perguntou como se ele e o homem fossem velhos conhecidos. "E onde ele está?"

"No mesmo canto onde sempre esteve, estudando na biblioteca os _meus_ feitos." – Respondeu calmamente. Agora, o ruivo, costumados à penumbra, pôde ver a figura recurvada, com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans surrado, uma camisa longa e negra, os cabelos revoltos, os olhos penetrantes que eram maculados por um brilho intenso demais e um sorriso distorcido que lhe emprestavam um ar de sadismo.

Jeevas salivou e nem soube dizer o motivo.

O homem se aproximou em passos firmes e logo estava de pé ao lado de sua cama.

Em um primeiro momento o corpo de Matt ficou rígido. Tinham Beyond como um psicopata, um louco, mesmo que o ruivo não conseguisse ter medo dele, apenas atração, um sentimento tão forte quanto à gravidade. No segundo seguinte, ele relaxou, como se suas terminações nervosas estivessem entorpecidas, como se uma dor latente e aguda recebesse várias doses de morfina. "Por que veio aqui?" – Ainda conseguiu perguntar.

"Por você, Mail." – Sussurrou empurrando o adolescente para que se deitasse novamente e sentou sobre o menor com uma perna de cada lado do corpo.

O ruivo sentiu dificuldade de respirar com aquele peso sobre si, mas não reclamou. Sentiu dedos gelados acariciarem sua face e descerem até seu abdômen nu enquanto o maior inclinava o rosto em direção ao seu. Fechou os olhos esperando o óbvio que prontamente veio. Provou uma boca urgente tomar conta de si, uma língua amoral ditar as regras daquela batalha na qual ele estava sendo subjugado antes mesmo de começar. Não sabia se ficava excitado ou se sentia repulsa pela avidez com que sua boca era possuída. "Não."– Exclamou entre aquele beijo.

O outro se afastou com aquele seu velho sorriso maníaco. "Você não quer?" – O hálito de confeito tocou levemente as faces de Mail que não sabia o que responder. Vendo isso, Birthday continuou. "Para quem não sabe para onde vai, qualquer caminho serve...¹" – Sorriu demente.

O riso envolveu tanto Matt que ele nem notou que sua boca se arqueava em um riso fraco.

Mas não teve tempo de pensar em nada ao ver o homem sobre seu corpo pegar um de seus lençóis e amarrá-lo na cabeceira da cama. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Será que ele seria mais uma das vítimas daquele sádico? Mesmo com essa cogitação, o medo não foi maior do que a excitação que crescia. Sentia-se preso apenas por aquele contemplar, pois suas mãos aprisionadas acima de seu corpo, na cabeceira da cama, era apenas algo simbólico e ele tinha ciência de que B possuía tal conhecimento. Sentia-se despido apenas em ter um olhar do outro sobre si e aquilo já lhe doía em seu baixo ventre.

Birthday amordaçou sua boca e logo tirou um pequeno punhal prateado de seu bolso direito, mesmo com a parca iluminação o adolescente podia ver a sua face horrorizada no metal espelhado.

Matt começou a se debater visivelmente por baixo daquele corpo pesado e adulto, mas não saberia dizer o real motivo daquilo. Se era por ânsia que assassino fosse rápido com aquilo, no desejo de ser possuído e dilacerado por aquele criminoso ou pelo medo, que na realidade nem era tão grande assim. Sentiu um frêmito se apossar de todo seu corpo quando o metal frio pousou em sua pele branca e se arrastar fazendo um estrago por todo o caminho. Ele perdeu o fôlego, o mundo girava, sua carne estava sendo cortada, trincava os dentes, sentia os filetes de sangue quente escorrer pela sua pele fina, sentia um desejo enorme de gritar e nem se lembrava mais que tinha prendido a respiração.

Beyond olhava aquilo como se estivesse fazendo uma arte e sussurrou acariciando o rosto suado com a mão livre. "Sabia que eu adoro. _Adoro_ esse seus cabelos." – As íris rubras brilhavam insanas. "É cor de sangue." – Levantou a faca e lambeu o líquido avermelhado de Matt.

O ruivo sentia-se zonzo, não soube dizer se aquela cena era bonita ou lúgubre, mas por via das dúvidas ficou com a segunda opção.

"Isso me excita." – Falou passando a língua quase que de imediato do pescoço até a orelha causando arrepios no mais novo. Moveu-se mais para baixo ficando entre as pernas de Mail e com um único movimento arrancou a calça do pijama juntamente com a cueca, deixando exposta a ereção do ruivo. Sorriu macabro para a vista.

"Mhnmam." – Ele tentava gritar, gemer, mas tudo inútil. Estava totalmente subjugado por aquele louco.

BB abaixou-se beijando aquela pele, passando a mão pela ferida aberta que ardia mais do que qualquer coisa que o ruivo poderia sentir. Arranhava algumas vezes, rasgava mais outra a pele com o metal e masturbava-o lentamente para logo levar os dedos úmidos até a boca e sorvê-los com gula.

Matt achava que mais um pouco gozaria com aquelas torturas que lhe faziam perder a noção de pudor ou do certo e errado. Ele queria mais.

**-x-**

Matt acordou sôfrego, banhado de suor, o coração pulsava tão forte que ele podia ouvir as marteladas em seu ouvido. Achou que estava ficando louco, tocou o seu peito nu, não havia marcas nem sangue nem cortes, só a seda de suor. Olhou para o lado e viu o loiro dormindo todo espalhado pela cama. Riu consigo mesmo. Estava precisando fumar, mas até que gostara daquele sonho. _Sua_ impressão transmutada, _seu_ desejo insano de conhecer **Beyond Birthday**.

Homem que com toda a certeza não o deixaria em paz até que ele próprio estivesse morto. Mas era melhor expelir aquelas alucinações e desejos que de certa forma o excitava, do que morrer envenenado com elas.

O que também seria bom, em sua torpe concepção. Mas o melhor é que ele ainda podia sentir o gosto do _veneno_ em seus lábios.

E sorriu _mais uma vez_.

**Fim**.

* * *

**Legenda:**

¹Frase tirada do conto de fadas Alice no País das Maravilhas de Lewis Carroll.

**N/A:**

Eu gostei e não gostei de fazer essa fic (_que começou pelo final_). Acredito que faltaram algumas muitas coisas para ela ficar boa, mas eu me simpatizei. Embora eu ainda esteja com travamento para fazer o sexo propriamente dito, ainda não consigo imaginar o B começando o sexo, o ato aleatório eu consigo, mas ainda não sei fazer a trama /frustração.

Eu tive a idéia enquanto fazia mais uma fic do meu amado Checov (_ST_). Nada a ver na realidade, mas as coisas acontecem assim na minha mente insana. Devo dizer que esse ship está me atraindo mais do que Mello/Near pelo carregado significado da palavra sangue e sadismo (_Eu pareço louca? Acredite, eu não só pareço!_).

Yonamine, espero que tenha gostado.E um beijinho na Noah que ficou me cutucando para a fic sair logo, no Reece que sempre se entusiasma com tudo e no Kalel que deixou de lado o X-box pra poder ler as minhas fics :**3**

**Reviews** pessoal... E para os leitores fantasmas (Aqueles que favoritam, alertam, mas não mandam review): _Que vocês morram envenenados na própria desgraça. -q_

Kissus.


End file.
